paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Barracks
Allied Boot Camp For as long as there has been warfare it has been the nature of a soldier's life to sleep under the open sky, perhaps in a dry ditch, slit trench or shallow "Ranger Grave" style foxhole, whenever they are out on the field, and sleep in simple barracks when back at base. But in modern war, where the entire concept of "front lines" is swiftly falling apart in favor of field firebases and self-sustaining supply lines, the situation has changed. Soldiers need somewhere to billet that will protect them from the enemy (and the elements) at a moment's notice, and this is where the prefabricated Boot Camp comes in. Built from just a few dozen pre-made metal parts, space for a company of soldiers can be erected in less than an hour by the same troops that will later occupy it, and the parts are so simple they can be stamped out from raw materials in less than a day at a modular field factory. Built for maximum resilience, with a spaced shell design, a Boot Camp can protect its occupants from limited attack and keep them and their equipment warm and dry. In addition to providing Peacekeepers with a place to rest their feet, these structures serve as training headquarters for new recruits and veterans looking to brush up their skills. A field base one day might end up disassembled and shipped back to serve as a training camp, if the war goes well. As a result, these structures are optimistically known as Boot Camps regardless of who is staying in them, in the hopes that with victory it will be repurposed to further serve the Allied cause, though for now it is a place of respite from the war raging outside. Due to on-going efforts of the Allied Nations to provide peace and support in hundreds of war-torn regions around the globe as well as to further reduce the casualty rates of Allied forces, Boot Camps have been refitted with in-built medical bay which can treat up to eight people at a time. These medical bays are well stocked with supplies and are manned by medical personnel working around the clock to treat the wounds of injured soldiers. So long as the injury is not too severe, a soldier only needs to spend a few minutes in the medical bay before they are already to return to fighting. The Boot Camp trains and recruits: Just the Stats Confederate Tent Barracks The Confederate Revolutionaries fight a guerrilla war against the Allied Nations. Though the Confederates' supporters are numerous, in most parts of the United States the Allies are still nominally in control, though their forces may be constantly ambushed by members of the Militia and hidden Confederate bases are spread across the United States. Only in a few places can the Confederates operate openly. As such, it is impossible to keep units of the Confederate Continental Army supplied by any conventional means. Though many people secretly support the Confederates and will willingly aid the Continental Army with supplies, this is not always a reliable method of supply, so units of the Continental Army have to be able to operate without any resupply for extended periods of time. For this reason, equipment is usually cut down as much as possible. A Minuteman in the Continental Army can thus expect to sleep in a simple Tent Barracks when out in the field. Though these canvas structures don't offer much protection from attack or much improvement in the way of comfort, they are still better than nothing, as they at least provide protection from the elements. The other advantage is that they can be erected and taken down even more quickly than a prefab Boot Camp; this is advantageous to the Confederates, since their forces need to stay on the move to avoid being caught and destroyed by Allied forces. Even in more permanent bases, Confederate soldiers are housed in these tents, though they usually have proper bunks instead of sleeping bags. Of course, considering that a canvas tent is extremely fragile and easily destroyed, Minutemen often ask their fellow Tunnel Rats (politely) to dig tunnels leading under the Tent Barracks. Though the intent with these tunnels was to provide an emergency escape route, Confederate commanders have also been using these tunnels to move men and material between Tent Barracks without exposing them to prying Allied eyes. However, the limited size of these tunnels means that no more than three people may move through these tunnels at a time. Behind The Scenes The Tent Barracks is based on the Allied Barracks in Red Alert 1. Its special ability is probably based off the GLA tunnel networks from Generals. Soviet Barracks The Soviet Union is regarded as one of the most powerful nations in the world militarily, and with good reason. It is capable of raising and fielding vast armies in battle, thanks to its vast population and system of universal conscription. This is a capability that has been demonstrated in two world wars; both times the Soviets were able to field massive armies when invading Europe, with millions of conscripts and thousands of tanks. Of course, keeping such armies supplied is no easy feat. Soldiers must be fed and housed, lest they starve or freeze to death. Fortunately, the Soviet Union's logistical units are experienced when it comes to supporting large armies. The Union's excellent transportation networks help to keep soldiers supplied, and Soviet engineers can rapidly erect prefabricated Barracks in the field to provide accommodation. These structures can be built in a day by a trained crew of construction engineers, and can just as quickly be broken down when the army needs to move on. In spite of their deceptively small size, the typical Soviet Barracks can easily house an entire company of soldiers. Though conditions are necessarily cramped, with so many soldiers squeezed into a small area, most soldiers consider it far better to be able to sleep inside a protected structure shielded from the elements than to have to sleep in a muddy foxhole or trench. Though the most basic Soviet Barracks consist of little more than bunk areas and an armoury, in more established bases these structures usually have expansions made to them, such as additional bunk areas or mess rooms. Though these are the most common expansions, there are others; one of the more interesting ones is the inclusion of an upscaled version of the Bullfrog's man cannon, which allows for the rapid deployment of infantry. Just the Stats Imperial Instant Dojo Nanotechnology has a great many applications. It permeates every level of Japanese society, and is present in everything from the materials used in construction to the medicinal drugs Japanese doctors prescribe to their patients. With nanotechnology having so many uses, it is hard to say which is the most revolutionary or useful of its various applications. Ask a dozen different people, and you may get a dozen different answers. Ask an engineer from the Imperial military, however, and he will probably tell you that by and by far the most useful application of nanotechnology is in construction. This is not an unwarranted claim, considering that Japanese nanites can construct an entire field base in speeds that would put the best MCV crews of the Allies or the Soviets to shame; if necessary, they can also break an entire base down into their constituent materials in minutes. This has several benefits for the Imperial military, one of them being that an Imperial soldier will almost always have a bunk to rest their heads on. Imperial Instant Dojos also have the advantages of being weather proof and decently protected. Though Instant Dojos aren't as sturdy as more permanent structures or even the other prefabricated barracks used by other factions, they are still much safer than sleeping out in the open. While the basic Dojo only has room for basic infantry, they can be upgraded to increase the space available for soldiers and weapons, allowing them to house specialist troops like Shinobi or Rocket Angels. Just the Stats Syndicate The Mediterranean Syndicate has two structures for infantry; the Academy, which is for regular infantry, and the Hall of Heroes, which is for battlesuits. Academy The definition of academy, among others in Webster's dictionary, is that of a "high school or college in which special subjects or skills are taught". In this, the Syndicate Academy is aptly named, since the building is specifically designed to educate those inside. It teaches them to fight for the Syndicate. Housing the various mercenaries and auxiliaries that make up the first-response forces of the Syndicate's "armies", from the barely educated gangs that are pressed into service as bullet sponges to the highly trained cyborg forces that do the actual fighting, Academies are built in the style of ancient Grecian and Roman structures, while still displaying the holographic ads and messages so commonly found on Syndicate structures. Aside from serving to house and train the forces of Legion Security, Academies also fulfil other functions. In Sprawls, they are equivalent to police stations elsewhere. They act as recruiting offices, allowing anyone who wants to join Legion Security (whether as a auxiliary or a full time mercenary) to walk into the front office and sign a contract. They are also outfitted with armouries, allowing the mercenary forces inside to gear up and deploy at a moment's notice. Hall of Heroes If one ever gets the chance to visit a Legion Security field base, one can sometimes find a strange structure, with rows of seemingly inanimate figures inside. This structure is a Hall of Heroes, and its purpose is to hold deactivated battlesuits. Other than Praetorians, who still have enough of their wits left to function as men, battlesuits are dangerous while waiting between tasks due to their unstable minds. Thus, their systems are deactivated, and the brains of their operators are linked to a computer that constantly plays an appropriate sensation for the battlesuit. As removing the wetware of a suit would be too difficult, they're instead left to stand in rows. The image of a line of completely still battlesuits undoubtedly reminded someone of the the many heroic statues of the Romans and Greeks, giving the Hall of Heroes its name. Category:Buildings